Hero
by DuskCreature
Summary: I gave the story a little twist. Sakura and Syaoran's characters had a full 360 degrees change. This is INSPIRED from the video Hero by Enrique Iglesias...
1. Sakura's Dissapointment

Disclaimer: I am no owner of the cute anime Card Captor Sakura. Any questions? ^_^  
  
  
  
SAKURA'S DISAPPOINTMENT  
  
  
  
One fine day at Kinimoto's Residence...  
  
'Tutututut, tutututut'. "Ooohhhuumm... Good morning Kero-chan". Then suddenly glancing at her digital alarm clock, "Eeee... I'm late" She hastily got off of her bed, ran around her room to get dressed-up for school. "Where's my sock? Oh no, where's my History book? Aaaarggghh!" "Hey, what's going on?" said Kero-chan, a tailed, yellow, little 'creature'. "As you can see, I'm trying to get dressed-up!" said the hurrying girl, still running around her bedroom. "You think you can go to school like that?" Kero asked. "Why?" she said then looking at the big mirror. "Do you think mismatched socks is a fashion do?"  
  
After few minutes of running around, Sakura, a sixteen-year old young lady, now in her fourth year at high school went downstairs. "Good morning Oto- san!" said Sakura, going down the last flight of the stairs. "Good morning kaiju [monster]!" said Touya, Sakura's big brother, who now finished college and already engaged to Mizuki Kaho. "That enough, Touya!" said their father who is now preparing lunch for Sakura. Sakura sat at the chair across Touya, ignoring what Touya has just said. "Good morning Oka-san!" said Sakura to the picture of Nadeshiko at the end of the table.  
  
After breakfast, Sakura set off to school by foot. Her school today, Tomoeda College is further than her former school in the elementary.  
  
As she passed her old school, she glanced over the small gate where Yukito used to give her candy every morning and the vast ground where she spent happy moments with her friends- especially with Syaoran, her love, her long- lost love.  
  
Upon arrival at the Tomoeda College, she saw a familiar figure. A boy, with auburn hair, with fine physique, and those familiar amber eyes, eyes she used to stare at without getting tired. But she saw something that made Sakura's heart shatter. 'He's with a girl...' these words are echoing in her empty mind. 'You shouldn't be concerned for him, you're not with him for a long time now...'since their third year in high school  
  
But something got her up to her senses...  
  
"Sakura, wait for me!" someone yelled from a distance. The boy hurrying to catch up ran towards Sakura.  
  
"I'm so fortunate that I come across you today..." said a soft voice, from a tall young man, with blonde locks, light, rosy skin and eyes with the color of the ocean. A man who's with Sakura from the day she set foot on that school, of course also with Tomoyo, those days after Sakura and Syaoran's major break up, those broad shoulders are where Sakura used to cry all her tears off. The boy, with the name of TANAZAKI UENO. The boy Sakura loves, the boy she's together with.  
  
*****  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo as Sakura and Ueno entered their room WHILE THEY HELD EACH EACH OTHERS HANDS. 'I'm happy Sakura's OK now...' thought Tomoyo with a feeling of pleasure.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo! How's the preparation at the pavilion?" asked Sakura as she let go of Ueno's hand.  
  
"Everything's ready for the Graduation Ball tonight, of course with the help of our Student Council president, Mr.Yamazaki Takeshi" assumed Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo, I'm sure you'd go with Eriol at the ball, right?" "Yeah, we've been going out for a year now so we think it's okay if we're together tonight" responded Tomoyo "Speaking of the ball, I've already finished making your dress for tonight, why don't you come over to our house? Mom's rented a cosmetologist's service." added Tomoyo.  
  
*****  
  
Lunchtime, the usual elementary company is there. Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol and with them is Ueno, but the usual Syaoran is not there, for a long time now. All of them sat around the mat where they enjoy their conversation everyday of the week. All of them eating happily and enjoying one another's company.  
  
"Hey guys, thank you for helping me fix the venue for our ball. Hey, speaking of ball, did you know that the first ba-" said Yamazaki "Yeah, yeah, it happened in, whatever, never talk about those nonsense in front of us!" retorted Chiharu.  
  
Everyone's babbling oblivious that someone's looking at them, those deep amber eyes full of grief and misery...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Sakura, you look great!" praised Tomoyo as Sakura turned away from the mirror. She does look great! Sakura is wearing a floor-length light blue, halter-top gown glimmering with every strike of the light. "You too!" responded Sakura. Tomoyo looks great too! She's wearing a cerulean, spaghetti- strapped corsage with matching light-colored ball skirt.  
  
'Dingdong' the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it" offered Sakura because it's Tomoyo's turn to get fixed.  
  
Sakura went down the wide staircase and approached the door. She checked who is it through the peephole. "Tomoyo, someone just arrived! Guess who it is!" Sakura shouted. "Come in you two..."  
  
Tomoyo got down through the stairs. At that very moment, Eriol's jaw dropped, admiring the incomparable beauty of his love, Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura and Ueno, on the other hand, are happily talking one corner of the vast living room.  
  
The two couple left Tomoyo's house with their cars. Ueno, a rich boy, drives a 2001 Convertible Jaguar. Eriol, from a renowned family, owns a Ford Lynx.  
  
*****  
  
They arrived at the venue streaming with couples. "The gym sure looks different at night!" said Sakura, amazed with what she saw. The four approached the seats assigned to them and found Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko already seated around the round table with formal arrangement. " This table is 10-seater. I'm lucky to get the numbers arranged so we all can seat together." Yamazaki told all of them. "Hey, do you know who'll occupy these two vacant chairs?" asked Sakura to Yamazaki. "I have no idea, numbers are assigned to the couples, 9, 10 I can't remember who got those numbers."  
  
Syaoran arrived at the ball with the girl. A ruby- haired, ginger- eyed girl. Her name is Hibari. Upon arrival the two held hands informally, getting through the crowd looking for their assigned seat.  
  
'9...10, oh there it is!' "Hibari, let's go, I found us a seat"  
  
Sakura gazed around as if she was looking for someone.  
  
She saw someone approaching. Two people going to the direction of their table. Two familiar people approaching. That boy with auburn hair and [surprised!] the girl with that red hair.  
  
  
  
'Syaoran?!' her head screamed as she saw the guy approaching.  
  
"He-hello, m-mind o-our i-interruption?" Syaoran asked nervously. "No, go on, sit with us." Responded Eriol. "Hey Syaoran, long time no see!" greeted Yamazaki.  
  
All the time, Sakura and Syoran, acted weirdly and very awkward. Their eyes always meet but they always struggle to hold off.  
  
"The next song is about finding happiness in the one you love so take your partners and enjoy this moment with them, Heaven By Your Side." The emcee broke off.  
  
"Let's seat, I'm too tired" suggested Sakura to Ueno. "But-" "If you want to dance, you take Naoko or Rika instead." Said Sakura.  
  
The two seated back to the table. "I need to go out for some air, excuse me Uono." Sakura said. "I'll go with you." "No, you stay here, I need to be alone, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please excuse me Hibari, I need to do something" said Syaoran cutting off their romantic dance because he saw Sakura left- not with Ueno. "OK!"  
  
Syaoran got out of the ball and started looking for Sakura. Luckily, she caught a glimpse of a lady under a cherry tree, moonlight shone through her skin.  
  
Syaoran went to Sakura. "Hey, isn't the night sky look great!" greeted Syaoran as he put his coat on the bare shoulders of Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, this time's perfect for the ball." Answered Sakura not even looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, I heard there's a great garden somewhere here, would you want to go there?" asked Syaoran. 'What are you thinking? She'll go with you?!'  
  
"O-ok." Sakura answered back, still confused. 'Dumb girl! Remember you're not with anymore !!!'  
  
Both set off to the so-called Chinese Garden, still thinking they're so stupid. Their eyes opened, when they arrived, in amazement to the beauty of the garden. They forgot about everything in their mind.  
  
Sakura gazed around the garden like ignoring that someone's with her. They are like meters away from each other.  
  
'I can't take this anymore' they both thought.  
  
Syaoran recuperate all his spirits and bravely asked "Sakura, why did you decide to end our relationship?"  
  
"Let's go return to the pavilion." Answered Sakura ignoring what Syaoran just said.  
  
"Sakura, please tell me... I beg you!" pleaded Syaoran.  
  
Sakura quickly turned around and walked towards the porch.  
  
Then, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm. He saw her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Please tell me, I promise I'll never bother you." Said Syaoran as tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Sakura turned around and retorted, "I feel disregarded! All you know is about that soccer match, you can't even spend some quality time with me! You can't even call me and ask me if I'm still alive!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I still love you, I'll always love you!" said Syaoran as he held Sakura's head and kissed her temple.  
  
"I hate that word! But unfortunately, my damn heart still love you..."  
  
Sakura paused for a second and, " But I have my own life, let it be what it used to be." Responded Sakura, as she broke free of Syaoran's grasp.  
  
"And I don't think I can trust you again!" She walked toward the porch while wiping her tears away.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura returned to their table. "Ueno, please bring me home." Asked Sakura.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll walk home myself if you don't want" warned Sakura.  
  
"Fine! If that's what you want" responded angrily by Ueno.  
  
"I hate you! I don't want to see your face anymore, yo- you- you STUPID BRAT!" snapped by Sakura.  
  
Sakura, still broken-hearted and sobbing, ran towards the entrance. 'Good thing's our house is just a few blocks away...' said Sakura, trying to cheer herself up.  
  
Unknown to her, someone has been trying to catch up to her...  
  
Someone grabbed her arm that made her heart skipped a beat.  
  
It was Syaoran, still crying. "Can't we work this out?"  
  
Sakura responded, "Please leave me alone!"  
  
"OK, I'll walk you home." Offered Syaoran.  
  
"No, remember, you have a date for tonight? I think it's really hurting if I'm in her place."  
  
" She's our team captain's sister! He just asked me to go with her."  
  
"You think it's reasonable? Alright, just promise me to return here when I get home."  
  
"Promise." His face cleared and his voice full of sincerity...  
  
*****  
  
The two arrived home.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said. "It was good to talk to you, I'm relieved." She said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Good night Sakura, I love you" said Syaoran. But Sakura just stared at him, with her eyes glistening.  
  
" Good night, Syaoran-kun! Return to that girl, ok!"  
  
~End~  
  
What would happen now to Sakura and Ueno? Will they be together again? Or Syaoran and Sakura will be the one TOGETHER? 


	2. Reminiscence

REMINISCENCE  
  
  
  
2nd part of Sakura's Disappointment  
  
Sakura is blow-drying her hair while Kero-chan is busily playing his favorite video game.  
  
"Hey Sakura, aren't you going to prepare for your trip tomorrow?" asked Kero-chan.  
  
A/N They have already graduated and finished high school... I'm really sorry for the haste...  
  
"I still haven't, but I'll start to after I dry my hair."  
  
Few moments later, Sakura started packing her baggage...  
  
'Bikini top of the list, right? , underwear, check. Hat, some clothes, check. What else? I don't think I need toiletries, the hotel will provide it.' Sakura thought hard. ' Oh well, I just need to bring toothbrush just to make sure.'  
  
*****  
  
"Everyone ready?!" shouted Takashi as the company gathered in front of Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Sakura hasn't arrived yet." Shouted Tomoyo as if they were miles away.  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes, the girl who sworn to unpunctuality, has finally arrived.  
  
"Gomen! I woke up late, I think I need to buy a new alarm clock!" defended Sakura.  
  
"It's alright Sakura, we didn't wait for a long time though." Answered Rika lively.  
  
"OK, let's go! I'm so excited to take a bath in the hot springs at Mt. Fuji!" said Sakura.  
  
"We need first to wait for our eighth companion, Li." said Eriol.  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran's with us?" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Naoko inquired.  
  
"Nothing, it's just- never mind." Sakura answered.  
  
"Isn't that great? We are complete again after a long time?" Takashi pointed out to her.  
  
"Speaking of Syaoran, here he comes!" said Chiharu as they saw the golden- brown haired Syaoran coming.  
  
*****  
  
"Is everything's in the van?" Tomoyo asked after they mounted the Mercedes that the Daidouji family owns.  
  
"Hai!" everyone answered back.  
  
*****  
  
After long hours of travel, from Tokyo they arrived at the Mt. Fuji Hot springs Hotel.  
  
It's already dinnertime when they arrived. Tomoyo offered that she'll be the one who'll pay for all the expenses.  
  
They all went to the dining area and...  
  
"Oooeee! These sure looks delicious!" said Sakura as she looks at the different dishes lined up on a long buffet table.  
  
"Not only this does look delicious, they really are delicious" added Tomoyo as she sampled the foods she got from the table.  
  
They already seated around the table reserved for them. 'This scene looks familiar...' Syaoran thought as he saw the juvenile woman beside him, Sakura...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oooee! Rika, that muffin looks delicious! Are you the one who made it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, my mom helped me. Here have some." Offered Rika.  
  
Sakura ate the muffin, enjoying every bit of it. Syaoran, sitting beside her, staring endlessly at Sakura, those eyes full of love.  
  
Sakura saw him and smiled back.  
  
At that instance, he felt his heart soar, ' I wish I'll keep looking at this beautiful girl for the rest of my life' thought Syaoran.  
  
*****  
  
"Syaoran, eat those foods you get. It's better when it's a bit hot!" snapped Sakura.  
  
At that occurrence, he realized that would never happen. He knows Sakura still loves him but he don't think she and Syaoran will be together again.  
  
After dinner, each one of them went to their individual rooms. They agreed to contribute for the payment of the hotel room fee. And Tomoyo agreed that she would pay for their food.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
'Ding-dong' the room's bell rang.  
  
'I wonder who's that? I think it's a bit late.' Thought Sakura as she looked through the peephole. 'Syaoran?' thought the puzzled Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened the door. "Syaoran, come in." said Sakura. "No, thanks, I just want to invite you."  
  
"To where?" asked Sakura. "To the rooftop. I heard the view's great from up there." Syaoran answered. "So, will you come?" " Sure!"  
  
*****  
  
They arrived soon at the rooftop. Sakura feels better now, compared to that night of the Graduation Ball.  
  
"Oooee! This scenery is so beautiful!" Sakura said, stunned and with her eyes shimmering.  
  
"Told ya!"  
  
"Hoy, Sakura." "What?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Are you still with that guy Ueno?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe. I haven't seen him since that night, back at our Grad Ball." Sakura added, calmly "Besides, I hate him, I can't imagine he yelled at me."  
  
Few minutes have passed. The two are sitting together with the full moon over them. Few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke...  
  
"Syaoran, can I lean on your shoulder?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Sakura leaned over those well-built shoulders. Those shoulders she had missed so much.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura. At that instant Sakura remembered that it was the same thing he does every time they hang out at the woods in the Penguin Park.  
  
The thing they do when they were still together...  
  
Sakura felt something warm on her forehead. Syaoran just kissed him on her temple.  
  
Sakura gazed to those warm amber eyes. Looked down to his lips giving out a sexy smile. The same smile that makes Sakura want to kiss those crimson lips. She still remembers how those lips taste like. Sweet and delicious.  
  
Syaoran leaned over in attempt to kiss her. Sakura just closed her eyes and waited for those warm lips touch her.  
  
Their lips touched. Sakura can smell his musk, Syaoran's natural scent.  
  
'I really missed these soft lips' Sakura thought.  
  
They just let the moment pass by. The kiss seems to grow more passionate as the minutes pass. Sakura tried to pulled away but something draws her closer.  
  
'This feeling is so strange. I've never felt this way before...'Syaoran thought as he recalls the things they usually do when they were still together.  
  
After few seconds of passion, Syaoran, with his sexy voice said, "I love you, my Sakura."  
  
" Let's go, I need to rest." Sakura said as those words of Syaoran echoed through her head.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the hallway. She walked through her door and looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"And I love you, still." Said Sakura as she tiptoed to to kiss Syaoran's lips. " Good night" Syaoran smiled back.  
  
~End of Part Two~  
  
Will they get back together? Where did Ueno have gone? Watch out for the third part, still to come... 


	3. The Day for Revenge

THE DAY for REVENGE  
  
3rd Part  
  
The next day, all of them poured in the big dining hall of the hotel, except for Sakura and Syaoran...  
  
" Where are those two?" Asked Tomoyo when she noticed that Sakura and Syaoran are not there yet.  
  
"Probably, they're still fast asleep" answered Eriol who is seated beside Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone already finished getting their food from the buffet table when Sakura and Syaoran arrived...  
  
'The two of them, together?' asked Tomoyo, still confused of what is happening. All of them were more amazed and puzzled when they saw the two holding each other's hand.  
  
The two sat across Tomoyo and Eriol, still unaware of the scandal they made.  
  
"Ehm, are you two a couple or what?" examined Takashi.  
  
" What are you talking about? From when it is illegal to hold a guy's hand?" defended Sakura as the cherry-faced Syaoran lowered his head.  
  
"That's not what he means, Sakura" Chiharu added, "It's just we didn't see you like that for a long time."  
  
"Just never mind us, right Syaoran?" Sakura said as she turns her head to Syaoran's direction. Syaoran turned to different hues of red.  
  
"Okay..." Eriol answered. "Hey guys I just remembered, someone said the view from the rooftop of this building is really astounding at night, would you like to check it out later?"  
  
"Sure!" everyone answered except for the bewildered Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
*****  
  
"Oooee! This feels relaxing! This is far more relaxing than the hot bath!" Sakura said animatedly.  
  
The five girls are enjoying their night bath at one of the hot springs. On the other part of the springs are the three boys gloomily thinking about what the girls are doing...  
  
"Oh Sakura, your breasts grew bigger than mine, what foods do you usually eat?" Naoko said, joking.  
  
These words made Syaoran blush.  
  
"Maybe they're naked and their beautiful bodies only covered by clear water..." Takashi said, gloomily, imagining what the girls really looked like, until his jaw dropped.  
  
"Stop that Yamazaki, you're acting like a pervert!" Syaoran said, became redder than before. Eriol just laughed at the two...  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, to the rooftop!" Takashi commanded. "Hai!" all answered.  
  
"Um, guys, I think I'll pass." Said Sakura. "Can I, too?" Syaoran added. Naoko approached Sakura and whispered to her, "Sakura, what are you two planning to do? Huh?"  
  
"Nothing," Sakura answered nervously with a sweat drop  
  
*****  
  
Everyone left leaving Syaoran and Sakura behind.  
  
"Sakura, let's try the park, I saw there's plenty of sturdy oak trees there."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Walking towards the park, the two held each other's hand. Time seems to go by so slow for them, enjoying every moment they're together.  
  
At the park, they sat beneath one of the numerous oak trees lined up. They noticed they're the only people there.  
  
Sakura heard Syaoran humming. "Hey, I know that, that song is Hero. Can you sing that for me, please..."  
  
Syaoran couldn't refuse, especially with those thoughtful eyes Sakura possess. "Alright... Ehm..." Syaoran cleared his throat.  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run, and never look back?  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Syaoran sang these words from his heart, looking intently at Sakura's peaceful face.  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh, oh please tell me this?  
  
Syaoran touched Sakura's soft, red lips that made Sakura giggle.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and embraced her with those lean arms. And whispered to her ears...  
  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be you hero, baby  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura on her forehead.  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
"Oh how sweet, I envy the two of you." Said the cold voice coming from a tall yellow-haired man.  
  
" Who are you?" Syaoran asked, standing up to guard Sakura.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare!" said the stranger that happened to be holding a gun pointed to Syaoran.  
  
"Ueno!" Sakura's eyes widen and became terrified.  
  
"Sakura, long time no see, how's my baby?" Ueno said bearing an icy voice. "Come here Sakura" said Ueno calmly, "Or I'll kill this boy!" he added sounding more like a psycho.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Sakura, NO!" warned Syaoran. But Sakura just ignored him. She walked towards Ueno.  
  
'Why in the earth I decided to give up my powers? I even urged Sakura to give it to Yue to look for a new Card Mistress!' Syaoran thought disappointedly.  
  
'Please, let me use it, just for the last time.' Syaoran pleaded. 'Please!'  
  
At that moment, a jolt of lightning shot through Syaoran's finger that immediately paralyzed Ueno. Sakura was shocked in what she saw.  
  
"Sakura, RUN!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura run through the path leading to the hotel, with only the silver moonlight guiding her way, and behind her is Syaoran.  
  
Ueno stood up, recovered from that shot and instantly fired the gun aimed at Sakura.  
  
Seeing this, Syaoran blocked the bullet and it shot through his left leg.  
  
Hearing the thump, Sakura stopped and saw Syaoran lying on the ground.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, worried about him. "RUN SAKURA, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Syaoran shouted. "But?"  
  
"JUST RUN AWAY!"  
  
"Sakura, you can't hide from me." Said Ueno, still sounding so cold.  
  
Sakura ran away from the scene, watching Syaoran's image became smaller and smaller.  
  
"Please help me! My friend's in trouble! He's been shot!" Sakura shouted even before she entered the hotel.  
  
The guards started coming from everywhere running towards the scene.  
  
"You stay here, we'll take care of it." Said thae guard.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura cries endlessly. She can't do anything. She feels so helpless.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of the siren from an ambulance. She immediately stood up and ran toward the entrance and saw Syaoran lying on a stretcher.  
  
Sakura run towards him and said, "Thank God you're okay!" while crying out tears of joy.  
  
All their friends surround them, smiling at them and very thankful that nothing had happened bad to them.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you."  
  
Sakura bended down, " What?"  
  
"Told you, I can be your hero, I love you very much..." whispered Syaoran.  
  
Sakura kissed him on his lips and answered, "And I love you, I'll wait for you..."  
  
~END~  
  
What can you say about it? Too violent? Too predictable? Don't be afraid to have your review. Hope you like my first work...  
  
  
  
Hey MidoriTenshiSakura and KawaiiChibiTomoyo, take care!  
  
Coleen BloomMihara Chiharu 


End file.
